


When I get you alone,  all we need to do is start

by ManuKaikan



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: AU, Alpha!Clarke, Beta!Raven, F/F, G!P Clarke, Lexa is shy at first but she warms up really quickly, Omega!Lexa, Omegaverse, SeekingAlpha.com. should be a real thing, You Have Been Warned, alpha!anya - Freeform, unprotected sex, website meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManuKaikan/pseuds/ManuKaikan
Summary: Find the right mate is not easy but sometimes you're lucky and you find the person you want to spend your life with, even if you do it on a website called: SeekingAlpha.com.Anyway, Lexa Woods it's not that kind of Omega and she does not want to end up with a mate she does not know. To avoid that she spend all her heats alone in her room. One day, however, her best friend puts an add on the website, after that a beautiful Alpha shows up at her door and changes her life.





	When I get you alone,  all we need to do is start

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt that a girl sent me on tumblr, I found it interesting and I gave it a shot.  
> She thinks we need more Alpha Clarke and I agree with her. 
> 
> For now this is an oneshot, let me know if you want more of this and what ideas you have about it!
> 
> Now enjoy!

**When I get you alone,**

**all we need to do is start**

 

 

_You should find a mate._

_You'll be happier._

_You need someone who makes you feel wanted and safe.  
  
_ That was what her friends and her sister kept telling her, but Lexa had never wanted to satisfy that desire. It was not easy find the right person, _that_ Alpha that would put every little piece in the right place inside of her. Not to mention, that the fact that she was an Omega had always been a big burden, it also made everything more complicated.  
  
She hated that people assumed that because of her nature, she was a weak woman waiting for the right Alpha to show her what it meant to be possessed and not just in a sexual sense. Just the thought that an Alpha would tell her what to do, just because they were dating was an inconceivable thing for her and that was the main reason she always had relationships with other Omega's and sometimes with some Beta's.  
  
Not to mention her heat twice a year.  
  
Her heats, after breaking up with her ex-girlfriend, were quite manageable. She always stayed home and faced them alone. It worked for Lexa, they were only three or four days and it was far better than the alternative that would be envisaged, if she went out looking for someone to help relieve the tension.  
  
As a consequence of going out and satisfying her needs, she could have been bound to a mate that she didn't want just because she had been unable to control herself. Possibly even giving herself to the first Alpha available only to relieve her pain. She had known many Omega's who had made that mistake and for her, the Alpha-Omega bond was too deep to be wasted with someone she did not even know, although it hadn’t been a problem in the past, because she never had a strong desire to bond herself to anybody, she didn’t want to chance it.  
  
The curious thing about their nature was that humans were aware of their existence, but even though the minority was unaware of the Alpha genital situation, many of them were not. Probably just the idea that women could have such “ _equipment” between their legs,_ would set off panic. Fortunately none of the humans were able to distinguish them, unless they were looking for that kind of “performance.”  
  
The pyramid had a simple principle of hierarchy: Alpha, Beta and Omega.  
  
Alphas were the dominant ones. They could create a bond with an Omega and or a Beta, but not with humans: for them that type of bond was fatal. They could have sex with them but only for fun, a union between the two species was impossible. They had a specific scent: strong, intense, and able to penetrate deep into the bone and the skin and stay there for days.  
  
The Beta's were able to forge bonds with Omega's and Alpha's, and their social status was almost the same of a human's a unlike the Alpha's, they were allowed to have relationships with humans, but could not claim them with a bite for life. Their smell was mild, something similar to flowers, possessed a calming effect which was their strong point.  
  
Omega's were able to forge bonds with Alpha's and Beta's, and they had often been considered inferior because they were slaves of their instincts. Unlike the Alpha's and Beta's, who did not change their scent after being claimed, the Omega's found themselves impregnated by the scent of their mate.  
  
Despite everything over the years, Alexandria Woods had learned to proudly say that she was an independent and strong Omega. She was sat down on her own sofa, took a drink of her can of beer, and threw distracted eyes on the television, all while trying to assess whether she should eat another piece of pizza or not. Her and her best friend Raven were celebrating, as was tradition at the end of Lexa's heat, so that she could gradually get used to the smells and sounds that were always tremendously intense during her heat.  
  
Lexa always tried to avoid those repercussions by locking herself in the house and taking care of the _problem_ alone and Raven, besides being her closest friend, helped her a lot in the days following her heat, engulfing her in her Beta pheromones and helping Lexa's body to calm down. But that night her friend was more tipsy than usual and she was not fulfilling her responsibility to the best of her ability and Lexa had decided to let her go with it, knowing that nothing would never happen between them. They just spent the evening watching tv, eating pizza and discussing how the love story in the show seemed so trivial and boring.  
  
“There is no chemistry between them! They seem like two idiots.” Raven said, as she finished her third can of beer and throw it, without regard, on the carpet beside her.   
  
Lexa nodded, the couple that was playing on the screen, did not seem to be able to go beyond hugging, even though both of them knew they would end up being a couple in a few episodes. Instead, according to Raven, the chemistry between the main character and her best friend, was so intense that she even explain to Lexa in which sexual positions Raven saw them involved.  
  
“God, Woods, are you even listening to me?” she said, giving her a shove.  
  
Lexa awoke from her thoughts and stared at Raven confused, realizing that she had lost concentration for at least ten minutes. “No, Raven, forgive me, I got lost in my thoughts.”  
  
“Beautiful thoughts?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. “Post heat thoughts that paint you and some handsome Alpha doing dirty things together?”   
  
Lexa smacked her lips. “You know I've never been with an Alpha and probably the situation will remain unchanged for the rest of my life, Raven.”  
  
Costia, who happened to be beta, had been the girl Lexa had dated for several years, and given her nature, had always made her feel cradled in her security; but this was before Costia had asked her for more, she wanted to tie Lexa to her with something more than just a relationship. Lexa had not felt ready for that step, and even though Costia had said she understood, things had fallen apart after few months. They remained friends and from time to time they went out for a drink or dinner but Lexa could feel the pain she had caused the girl even after all those years.  
  
“It is not that easy to find someone who interests me in that way.” Lexa confessed with a sigh.  
  
“Lexa, let's be clear you're not making any effort to get to know anyone.” Raven pointed out and when she saw the Omega stare at her with frowning eyebrows, she added. “You know I'm speaking the truth, Woods, you don't let anyone come close. Every time someone tries to talk to you, you often turn and walk the other way.”  
  
Lexa sighed knowing the truth to those words, unable to explain the reason but after Costia, any person who had tried to come close to her was inevitably dismissed. “I admit that I often think of what would happen if I let myself go and have a one night stand.”  
  
“You should.” Raven said without thinking and Lexa frowned. “What?” she said, raising her arms. “It's true! You're stretched like a violin string, Woods!”  
  
“I know, okay? I know!” Lexa answered. “Do you think I don't know that? Do you think I like to spend my entire heat in my house alone?”  
  
“Then why you don't try to fine someone?” Raven asked. “Even outside your heat, Lexa, someone to play with. It does not have to be the woman you’re going spent your life with, but you know you should find someone who want makes you feel wanted.”  
  
“It's not that simple, Raven.”  
  
“Oh, please! Just come out with me one night and I'm sure I can find you someone in the blink of an eye.” she said, taking a sip of beer. “You're sexy, Lex, all the Alphas would fight against each other just to be able to talk with you.”  
  
“I know but you know how I feel about Alphas.” Lexa sighed.  
  
Raven knew all too well how Lexa's pride was high, and that kept her from sleeping with any Alphas. Lexa did not want to depend on anyone and even though she was an Omega, she was not ready to lower her head under any circumstances, not even in bed.  
  
“I'm not the kind of person who goes to pick up Alphas or Betas in bars.”  
  
“I'm not saying you'll meet the person of your dreams, Lexa! But sometimes we just need good sex.”  
  
“Yeah... It is has started to become really sad spending my heats alone with my fingers and my computer.”  
  
Those words triggered something in Raven, an idea made its way into her head and when a smug smile appeared on her lips, Lexa tensed immediately.  
  
“What are you thinking, Reyes?” she asked with concern.  
  
Raven did not answer, she jumped up and rushed to the table where Lexa had left her computer, in a hurry she opened a new internet page. Lexa turned pale when she saw the site that popped up and she stood up, ready to take back the laptop from her hands.  
  
“Reyes, don't you dare place an add on that website, I don't want a copy of your girlfriend in my life!” she shouted but Raven raised her hand to stop her.  
  
“First of all, Anya is the best thing that ever happened to me. Second of all, Anya is a limited edition and she’s all mine. Third of all, you need to get laid, Woods, so shut up!”   
  
Raven had met Anya when she decided to put an add in _**SeekingAlpha.com**_ , a completely legal website for dates, which were made for casual encounters for one night stands. In rare occasion those “dates” sometimes happened to become real relationships. Raven and Anya had met for a night of pure sex, which for Raven had been: “ _The most exciting night of her entire life_ ” and then it turned into weekly meetings and in the end into a stabilized relationship. At first, Lexa had been surprised to see the bite mark decorate her friend's neck, but after the surprise had worn off she was happy that Raven had found someone to share that kind of relationship with.  
  
“Raven, I beg you, don't.” she pleaded.  
  
“Shut up, Woods.” Raven said with a wave of her hand, before turning around to face her. “Listen, there's nothing wrong. It is not permanent, you can take it off when you want. What's so wrong with taking a look and seeing who’s writing back to you?”  
  
“I don-”  
  
“Lexa.” Raven said, interrupting her. “I’m not going to force you to do I, but maybe we can have a look and have a good laugh about their profiles.” she assured her, beginning to beat faster on the keyboard.  
  
Lexa ran a hand through her hair and sat down on the couch, grabbing her beer and watching Raven engage in what she was doing.  
  
“You should really clean the browser history after your heats, Woods.” she teased.  
  
“Oh, shut up!” Lexa said, pulling a pillow at her and making Raven laugh.  
  
A few minutes later Raven had stood up and, while she clutched the computer in her hands, sat down beside Lexa, a satisfied smile on her lips. “Check this out.”  
  
“ _ **Unmated Omega looks for woman's company for a night of passion. If you think you have what I'm looking for, write me.”  
  
**_ To complete the whole thing, her friend had attached a photo she had taken a few weeks before: Lexa sitting in front of Raven's window, a cup of tea in her hands and her face turned to the side.  
  
“Raven ...” Lexa muttered biting her lower lip.  
  
“You don't have to sleep with anyone, but, as I said, a look has never killed anyone, Lex.” Raven reminded her with a wink.  
  
All that Lexa could do was sigh.

  
//  
  
It had been a month since Raven had put that add on the website and in all that time Lexa had received hundreds of messages. None of those, in the opinion of them both, had been the right person: especially seeing as many of them were men. Lexa would never admit it but she felt slightly relieved that no one interesting had answered, so that she would not be forced to be in a situation that she was not comfortable with.  
  
“I told you, Raven, you were lucky.” Lexa said from the kitchen, while she made coffee Raven for and her girlfriend.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes not ready to give Lexa the satisfaction that she had been correct in her assumptions but she was painfully aware that her plan had failed miserably. She sighed, resting her head on Anya's shoulder as she flowed between the messages on the website rejecting all the candidates.  
  
“Trust me, Woods, the right person is out there waiting for you and she will find you!” Anya said, trying to give support to her girlfriend. “Maybe for the new year, I'm really curious to see what kind of fireworks you will create with her.” Anya hinted suggestively  
  
Lexa snorted loudly at that suggestion and Anya chuckled, running her fingers along Raven's back.  
  
“Fuck! This is her.” Raven whispered, pointing to the screen.  
  
“ _Just looking into your deep green eyes makes me want to treat your body as like a piece of art. Your lips seem as if they have been painted on and I wish I could kiss the curve of your neck all night long.”  
  
_ “I don't need to make fireworks with anyone!” Lexa replied, making them jump.  
  
Raven clicked on the profile and smiled tilting her head when she saw the girl profile picture: a beautiful blond woman wearing a black leather jacket stared at the camera, her lower lip tight between her teeth and her head tilted slightly to the side to show her unbitten neck. She had beautiful blue eyes that looked as if they would be able to dig into the soul of any person.  
  
“Raven, what are you doing?” Anya asked when she saw the girl lean over and press the answer button.  
  
“I think we have found the perfect person for Lexa.” she simply replied with a grin, as she began typing. “I'm just helping destiny, if we wait for her, she will probably remain alone for the rest of her life.”  
  
Anya chuckled shaking her head, kissing Raven's forehead while the girl was busy sending a reply to the woman who might change Lexa's life. When Lexa went back into the living room a few seconds later with their coffees, Raven turned off the notifications and closed the website, giving her a loving smile.  
  
Lexa did not notice the sparkle in her friends black eyes as she sat down beside Raven.  
  
//  
  
Lexa put her legs up on the coffee table and snorted loudly, while she zapped through the channels or her tv, looking for something to entertain herself that evening. Her day had been pretty tiring, she had picked up a double shift to make up for the days she had spent at home during her heat.  
  
When she had gone for the interview to work in the one of the most famous nightclubs of Burlesque in Washington, Lexa had made it clear that she was an Omega and as such for four days every three months she would be forced to take time off from work for obvious reasons. Indra, after seeing her pretty impressive resume, she had decided to give her the job despite the Omega requiring that extra time off. As much as Lexa was grateful that Indra was a woman of great views, in that moment her body was completely destroyed and the fact that her heat only been over for a few days and she still have that niggling feeling in the back of her neck and stomach, certainly did not help.  
  
Lexa sighed and randomly chose a movie from the list, before she stood up and made her way to the cupboard where she kept all the supplies that were necessary to write. Writing was one of her biggest passions and she had cultivated it over the years, even though she realized that she was not able to pay the rent and bills with it. So even though she often wrote articles for a local newspaper, Lexa was forced to find another job. Unfortunately, earning a few hundred dollars from each article was not enough, although she was hoping one day to be able to write a novel and just live with her art.  
  
She took out one of her notebooks and pencil cases, ready to pour into her art all the frustration and tiredness of the recent days. She sat at the living room table and searched for a blank page, browsing through the other words she had written before taking a pen and turning it between her fingers thoughtfully.  
  
She did not have time to put the tip on the paper before she heard a soft knock at the door and she raised an eyebrow in confusion. She was not expecting anyone and she was sure she did not have any commitments with Raven. So, Lexa reach the door at a fast pace and, without a thought about looking through the peephole, she opened it.  
  
The most beautiful girl she had ever seen was standing right in front of her, looking at her with a sexy smile painted on her perfect lips and Lexa found herself swallowing hard. She opened the door more for a better look and noticed that the stranger was wearing a beautiful Armani's suit and under the jacket she was wearing a blue shirt and a black tie was tied around her neck. Her face looked like a model: pronounced cheekbones, sensual lips, blue eyes, long blond hair set to the side falling on her shoulders and her smell, so good and strong, made it clear to Lexa that she was an alpha.  
  
“Good evening.” she said slowly, eyes trailing down Lexa's body.  
  
The voice was almost better than her appearance and Lexa, despite the butterflies that began to flutter in her stomach, she felt out of place wearing sweatpants and a tank top.  
  
“Uh... hello.” Lexa said cautiously.  
  
“It’s a pleasure, Lexa Woods.” she said. “You're even more beautiful in person.”  
  
Lexa kept looking at her with a confused expression, she blinked and did not answer her, triggering a slight laugh from the woman.  
  
“You seem rather confused, as if you were not the one that responded to my message.”  
  
“M-message?” Lexa asked.  
  
“Your add on the website? It's the wrong Lexa maybe?” she asked, amused. “Although you do look like the gorgeous brunette with amazing green eyes that responded to me last night.”  
  
In that moment all the pieces clicked into place.  
  
“ _Raven.”_ Lexa growled between her teeth.  
  
“I'm sorry?”  
  
“My friend Raven, she is the one who placed the add on that website and I think she is the one who has answered you.”  
  
“Oh, I see.” she said losing a bit of her composure. “Now I feel slightly out of place and maybe I should...” she did not finish the sentence but she took a step back, as if she wanted to put a few centimeters between them.  
  
In a second Lexa's mind took over: even if Raven had obviously worked behind her back to organize the sort of date, what prevented her to take advantage of it? After all that woman was so beautiful and even though she was an Alpha, her smell was _so good_ and her head was spinning so fast...  
  
“No, wait!” Lexa said, drawing her attention. “Why don't you come in?”  
  
The girl smiled charmingly and stepped toward her, holding out one hand. “I'm Clarke.”  
  
Lexa shook her hand and smiled. “I'm Lexa but I think you already know that.” then she stepped aside to let her pass.  
  
Lexa closed the door behind them and took a deep breath, running her sweaty hands on her pants and trying to calm the frantic beating of her heart. She could do it, the girl seemed interested and she was very beautiful and she had even given her a compliment while she was dressed like that.  
  
_She could do it.  
  
_ “You have a lovely home.” Clarke said, looking around.  
  
“Sorry about the mess, it was a really busy day and-”  
  
Lexa stopped mid-sentence when she heard the unequivocal sounds coming from television and she turned her face, noticing the two actors on the screen.  
  
“Oh my God!” she said completely mortified, rushing to grab the remote. She had selected a random movie but she could not believe that she had chosen that kind of movie. “I swear that I was not watching that!” she made it clear, quickly pressing the button. “I chose a random movie without looking and the case wante-”  
  
“Was that an adult movie?” Clarke asked amused and when she saw Lexa blush she added. “You have nothing to be ashamed of Lexa, from time to time, we all feel the need to watch this kind of thing.”  
  
“I was not watching it!” Lexa insisted.  
  
Clarke found her absolutely adorable and even though she was trying to maintain her composure, she had to admit to herself that Lexa's smell was making her shiver since she had opened the door.  
  
“It's okay, Lexa.” she assured her taking a few steps foreword and touched her arm. “Don't be ashamed, we all have our... needs.” she murmured.  
  
Lexa cleared her throat and took a step back, trying to put some distance between her and the Alpha that was slowly making her lose control. Clarke's smell stroked her nose in a gentle caress and her voice... God, her voice was nothing short of amazing.  
  
“I was not watching it.” she pointed out again.  
  
“If you say so, then I believe you.”  
  
Lexa bit her lower lip for a moment undecided about what to do: she had not the slightest idea how to behave, it had been so long since she had found herself in that situation with someone and it had never happened with an Alpha that was so terribly beautiful.  
  
“Would you like something to drink?” Lexa asked, trying to stay on safe ground.  
  
Something simple and not too intimate, even though that phrase was ironic considering that a woman she had never seen before was in her living room, while she was wearing her pajamas.  
  
“I'd love one, thank you.” Clarke said.  
  
“Okay, please have a seat.” Lexa said pointing to the couch, heading into the kitchen looking for something that was not beer.  
  
She did not have much in the fridge but fate saved her when she saw the bottle of wine she had opened with Raven a few days before, so she took it out following by two glasses from the cabinet. When she returned to the living room, Clarke was sitting on the couch composed and she was looking around the living room. Lexa took a deep breath and reached her quickly, giving her a glass.  
  
“Thank you.” Clarke thanked her with a small smile.  
  
They drank in silence for a few minutes, finally Clarke set the glass on the coffee table and unbuttoned her jacket. She pulled it off slowly and rested it on the couch. Lexa followed the movement hypnotized, looking at the way the woman's arms moved under the fabric of her shirt and for a moment she lost her breath.  
  
“You're very tense.” Clarke said.  
  
“No, I'm no-” when Lexa saw her raise an eyebrow, she shook her head, chuckling. “Yes, maybe I am.” she admitted.  
  
“You shouldn’t be.” Clarke assured her. “We don't have to do anything, we can just sit here and talk.”  
  
Lexa smiled gratefully and took a sip of her wine, before she started to fiddle with the glass in her hands, wondering why it was so hard to let herself go. She realized that perhaps the main problem was the way they met and the way Raven had stuck her in a date without even saying a word. Clarke was good-looking and from what she could see, very charming and the suit she wore made Lexa understand that she was probably a really successfully woman.  
  
“So... what do you do for living, Clarke?” she asked, looking desperately to set up any kind of conversation.  
  
“I'm an architect.” she replied. “I have an office in the center with a couple of employees.”   
  
“Oh, wow.” Lexa said admired.  
  
Not that she was surprised, Alphas always had good jobs in society because of their nature but she would have never guessed that profession.  
  
“And you Lexa? What do you do for living?” Clarke asked curiously.  
  
“I work as a bartender in a club.” she said, not going into the details of her work. “But I hope, one day, I can maintain myself with my art, although I know it will be very difficult.”  
  
“An artist, hmmm?” Clarke murmured drinking her wine. “What kind? I bet you're a writer.”  
  
“How ...?” Lexa asked surprise.  
  
“I'm outstanding in the art of reading people.” Clarke said charmingly, before chuckling. “No, I'm just a good observer, I saw the notebook, the pen and the pencil case on the table.”  
  
Lexa chuckled and shook her head, feeling a bit of tension melt away. “Yes, I am a writer.” she confirmed. “But my writing, no matter how good it is, will not pay my rent and other things, so I had to find something else.”  
  
“If that's what you like to do, keep trying, I'm sure you will be lucky.”  
  
“It's a door that I always leave open.” Lexa assured her. “I write when I'm not working at the club, it is like a hobby. And you, what do you do when you close the office?”  
  
“Nothing special, really.” Clarke laughed, and started to loosen her tie. "I like watching movies with a good glass of wine or going to the theater oh and I play the guitar from time to time but I'm not so good at it.” she pointed out. “I bet that writing is much more exciting, you know, with all the words and the feeling of creating new things.”  
  
Lexa blushed at those words because the feeling of creating new things was one of the most exciting things she'd ever experienced in her whole life. Hearing those words from Clarke, with her warm and raspy voice, was waving something in her stomach. If she added the Alpha's scent which was almost completely intoxicating, Lexa was really struggling to keep her concentration.  
  
“You're beautiful when you blush.” Clarke murmured, tilting her head to the side.  
  
Lexa felt her heart skip. “I doubt that very much, especially when I'm dressed like this.” she replied in a whisper.  
  
Clarke crawled along the sofa to be close to her, wrapping her with her scent and Lexa took a deep breath, clearly feeling the Alpha's power seeping into her bones.  
  
“You're more than beautiful.” Clarke continued, moving a strand of hair from her face and leaning over. “Your eyes took my breath away the first time that I saw them in your picture.”  
  
Lexa clutched her glass with force: the woman was driving her crazy but it was so hard to let herself go and she started to take beep breaths to calm down. Clarke dropped her hand on the couch, watching Lexa with interest and concern.  
  
“Don't be afraid.” Clarke said. “We can just talk, it's alright.”  
  
“No, I w-want more, I just...I've never...” she sighed. “I've never done this kind of thing, first of all putting an add on a website and meeting with someone I've never seen before a-and I have never slept with an Alpha before or-”  
  
“Shh...” Clarke whispered laying one finger on her lips.  
  
Clarke stroked her cheek gently, touching her lower lip before leaning forward to kiss her. Lexa closed her eyes and she let herself be lulled by the Alpha's scent, feeling Clarke kiss her softly and slowly, the tip of her tongue caressed her lips. Lexa separated her lips and their tongues gently touched, making them both moan.  
  
“Clarke...” she sighed when the girl released her.  
  
Clarke closed her mouth again, this time with more intensity and Lexa reached for her chest, with trembling hands her, and stroked it with reverence. She stopped at the Alpha’s tie and she slowly undid the knot, pulling it out completely. Lexa dedicated herself to the buttons of the shirt, undoing them one by one with painful slowness, until Clarke rested her forehead against hers, breathing heavily.  
  
“Wow.” Clarke sighed, sucking her bottom lip. “We don't have to do anything but if this is what you want.” she made it clear.  
  
Lexa, having felt a little bit of courage, shook her head, and caressed Clarke's chest and while heading towards her neck scratching it, and smiled when she heard the Alpha purring on her lips.   
  
“I think I'm ready to go in my bedroom.” she said in a low voice.  
  
Clarke smiled as she offered her a hand, helping Lexa to get up, before closing her mouth again for another kiss, while Lexa tied her arms around her neck.  
  
“Lead the way.” Clarke murmured.  
  
It took a few seconds for Lexa to remember where her bedroom was, then she took Clarke's hand and led the way. When the door closed behind them, their mouths met in another passionate kiss while Clarke pushed her back and when Lexa's knees touched the bed, she sat down.  
  
Clarke licked her lips, and looked at her with the same smile that she had half an hour ago at the front door. “Do you want me to undress myself for you?” she asked in a husky voice.  
  
Lexa nodded, focusing her eyes on hers, watching Clarke's hands finish undoing the rest of the buttons on her shirt, before throwing it on the chair.  
  
_**Clarke's was perfect.  
  
**_ Lexa watched her breasts that were wrapped into a blue lace bra before her eyes went down to Clarke's belly following the trajectory that her fingers were tracing. Clarke untied her belt with smooth movements and then her fingers went to her trousers, lowering the zipper halfway, before kicking off her shoes and removing her socks, leaving everything on the floor. At the end she approached the bed, waiting for Lexa, by doing everything made her comfortable.  
  
Lexa looked Clarke, her eyes black with passion and her lower lip between her teeth, as she knelt on the bed and lowered her hands to the zipper on Clarke’s trousers. She slid it to the end, before putting her fingers into the loops of the elegant trousers and made them run along Clarke's legs. Then Lexa placed her lips on her collarbone, gently kissing the skin and delighting at the way Clarke held her breath.  
  
The Alpha's smell was intoxicating, she smelled of honey and cinnamon, fresh and clean and the taste of her skin was even better which made Lexa's felt stomach quiver with need. She ran both hands along Clarke's back, scratching it lightly, before squeezing the hook of her bra between her fingers. She looked up and saw Clarke's eyes filled with lust, so, with her mouth still on her skin, she triggered it, allowing her to sag on her shoulders. Clarke's fingers reached Lexa’s tank top, and she fiddled with it. When she saw the safety in Lexa's eyes, she pulled it over her head and then she cupped Lexa's face and bent down to kiss her tenderly.  
  
Their movements quickly became frantic, Lexa wanted to touch everything, but the way Clarke's mouth moved on hers, and then down her neck, while helping her to take off her bra, was literally making her head spin. Lexa slipped her fingers into her hair and gently pulled, drawing Clarke over her and continuing to devour her mouth. Clarke covered her face with kisses, then down her neck and reached her wonderful breasts, passing her tongue over the whole outline, before closing her mouth on her left nipple. She sucked it hard, scratching it tenderly with her teeth, while the other hand went to grasp the right breast, pinching the nipple between her fingers. Clarke paid close attention to both of them and Lexa gasped, clutching her head against her chest.  
  
“Clarke...” she moaned.  
  
The Alpha took that groaning as an encouragement and slipped her fingers into the elastic of her sweatpants, pulling them towards her knees. Lexa raised her hips and Clarke crawled along her body freeing her completely from the rest of her clothes. Lexa took a deep breath and when Clarke returned to her, she leaned on one elbow, her hand caressing her side, stomach, breasts and face, pausing on her cheek.  
  
“Are you all right?” she asked softly. “We're still able to stop.” she reassured her. “I would spend all night just kissing and worshiping your breasts.” and to emphasize those words, her fingers ran over Lexa's nipple.  
  
“I don't want to stop.” Lexa reassured her. “It's just ... it's been a long time since the last time I...” she did not continue the sentence, but she really hoped that the Alpha would understand what she was alluding to.  
  
“Let me take care of it.” Clarke said smiling and bending to kiss her, leaving Lexa's left breasts to go and dive between her legs.  
  
She touched her softly, enjoying the moisture she felt on her fingers and Clarke groaned at the thought of finding out what the Omega tasted like. She continued to venerate her chest, as she want down to her stomach, kissed her hip bone, until she settled at the apex of her thighs. Lexa squeezed the sheets tightly and bit her lower lip: it had been so long since someone had venerated her body that way and she could not wait any longer.  
  
Clarke stopped for a moment and closed her eyes, inhaling that inebriating perfume, feeling her erection become even harder and, without thinking twice, she separated Lexa's folds with two fingers and licked it. Lexa cried out in surprise and her eyes immediately focused on the head that was between her legs and her hips snapped forward when Clarke's tongue reached her entrance. She licked, before going back to her clit. Lexa felt the Alpha's tongue go up and down quickly, drinking whatever she was offering, making her gasp breathlessly.  
  
Clarke moved her hips against the mattress, trying to create some friction on her erection, for some relief, but it was useless. She was more excited than she had ever been before. It was not just the Omega's scent that was driving her crazy but also her taste that was so damn delicious. She licked her sex and felt Lexa's moisture flowing freely over her lips and down her chin. Every time her tongue headed for her entrance, the Omega gasped and wriggled for something more, so Clarke decided to please her. She began to roll her tongue on her clit as she slid one finger in, feeling Lexa's inner muscles tighten around it.  
  
The thought of her erection being tightened in that way made her shiver, which made Clarke want to push herself inside that warm sea. She resisted the temptation and added another finger, starting to pump quickly in and out, her mouth still closed on her clit. Lexa cried out at her pleasure as Clarke's fingers hit the right spot inside her, she bucked her hips and tightened her legs around the Alpha's head to hold her in that position, while pleasure made her see billions of colors behind her closed lids. Clarke continued to move her tongue, cradling her in the orgasm and then she moved away, licking her lips and wiping her face.   
  
She leaned over to kiss her gently and smiled as Lexa's hands ran to her underwear, trying to pull it off as fast as possible. Clarke quickly got out of bed, just in time to take it off and when she turned to go back to the bed, she found Lexa kneeling on the edge. She raised a curious eyebrow and the Omega closed her mouth with hers, her hand that was going to look for her erection, ready to feel all that the Alpha had to offer her. Clarke panted on her lips as Lexa's hand pumped her, eager to have it hard and ready for her.  
  
“I want you inside me, Clarke.” she whispered to her lips, running her thumb over the tip.  
  
“Oh God...” she moaned in search of air. “Let me...”  
  
Lexa shook her head and pushed her on the bed, Clarke looked at her in confusion as she leaned her back against the headboard and frowned, curious to see what her next move was. The Omega's eyes were focused between her legs and when Lexa saw a small drop run along her erection, she felt the urgent need to taste it. She crawled towards the Alpha, and as she kept staring at her, she ran her tongue over the tip and then along the side, picking up the drop.  
  
“Oh Lex-”   
  
Clarke's breath caught in her throat when she felt something warm on the tip of her member, something that had nothing to do with Lexa's mouth. She stared at her amazed, wondering where Lexa had pulled out all that security and groaned when she felt her sex move back and forth on her erection. Lexa rested her forehead against Clarke's, then with one hand gripped her shoulders and with the other she positioned her cock against her folds, before lowering allowing the tip to slowly slip inside.  
  
“Lexa wait.” Clarke muttered, stopping her. “We should use...” she nodded at her erection.  
  
Lexa bit her lower lip, the promise of how she would feel if she had fallen on that erection without any barrier, made her head spin.  
  
“I'm clean.” the Alpha immediately made clear. “I never done it without, but I don't want you to feel oblig- _oh Lexa._ ” she moaned closing her eyes.  
  
Lexa squeezed her shoulders tightly, trying to fight the slight pain she could clearly feel. It had been a long time since she had sex and she needed to go slowly if she did not want the pain to take over, not allowing her to fully enjoy that experience. Clarke rested her hands on her hips and stared at her, letting her take things calmly and gasped when she felt Lexa's internal muscles wrapping her inch by inch. Suddenly she found herself completely buried inside her and Lexa threw her head back in ecstasy, scratching her skin and trying to breathe. They stood still for a few seconds and finally the Omega began to move, leaning on her shoulders and starting to swing.  
  
“You're _so_ tight.” Clarke moaned, slamming her head against the headboard.  
  
Clarke closed her eyes, trying to breathe regularly: being inside Lexa was the most incredible feeling she had ever felt and when the girl moved her hips slightly, she panted loudly.  
  
“Oh God, Clarke... you feel _so good.”_ she gasped against the Alpha's lips.  
  
Lexa stood for a few seconds, trying to get used to the intrusion, then began to sway up and down slowly, before she began to move more quickly. Clarke opened her eyes and felt herself struck by how beautiful Lexa was in that moment: head thrown back, her breasts swinging to the rhythm of her movements, her mouth half open, the sweat that ran down her skin while she was riding her. Clarke felt her inner muscles tighten and her movements slow down again, before stopping completely.  
  
“Are you all right?” Clarke asked with concern, her hands stroking her back with reverence.  
  
Lexa's tongue found her collarbone and then her neck, up to her ear, as she rolled her hips, stimulating her clit against her pelvis. “I'm fine, I'm just trying to get used to how wonderful it is to feel you inside of me...” she whispered, starting to move up and down.  
  
Clarke's eyes focused on her expression of pleasure and she had to bite her bottom lip to try and focus on that and not the muscles of Lexa that were swallowing her. “You're so beautiful.” Clarke gasped.  
  
Lexa moved faster, enjoying the sound of their sweaty bodies banging against each other. She could feel how wet it was and she could clearly tell how much the Alpha's cock was touching points inside her that had never been explored before.  
  
None of her previous lovers had been like this.  
  
And for a moment she wondered where Clarke had found all that self-control, though she could clearly see the way her hands gripped her hips tightly, as if she was looking for something to hold onto. The Alpha was holding back, to allow her to take all the pleasure she needed.  
  
“I'm close.” Lexa gasped.  
  
Clarke closed her eyes and tried to concentrate: she wanted the Omega to come first and the way her muscles were tightening, she knew it would not take long. Lexa's hands slipped into her hair and drew her to her chest and Clarke closed one hand of her left breast, pushing it towards her mouth so that she could suck her nipple. Lexa's hips began to move with more force, allowing the Alpha's erection to go deeper and deeper, while her hands were threaded into her locks to scratch her neck strongly.  
  
“Shit...you're so big.”  
  
When she heard a growl against her chest and felt teeth scratching her nipple, Lexa pushed hard down and Clarke pushed her hips upward. The Omega's body tensed, her walls sucked hard and her hands tightened in her hair.  
  
“I am going to-”  
  
The rest was lost in a desperate cry, while the Alpha's name escaped her lips like a prayer. Clarke's hips snapped forward as Lexa's muscles tightened her and she groaned when the Omega almost pushed her out, she knew she could not hold herself back.  
  
“Lexa...” she screamed, closing her eyes as her orgasm started to shake her.  
  
She took advantage of the spasms of the girl's body to slip out of her sex, splashing her pleasure on the Omega belly, moaning Lexa's name and pumping her cock. When Clarke opened her eyes, she focused on the white liquid that slowly was dripping down Lexa's abs, on her sex and her own belly. Lexa was looking at her a little confused, her face sweaty, her eyes shining and her lips half-open looking for air; Clarke blushed slightly at the mess she had made, but she did not want to assume she could come inside her, at least not without her consent.  
  
“I didn't know if you wanted me to...” she began, not knowing what words to use. “I-I'm sorry, I can clea-”  
  
She did not finish the sentence before Lexa's lips pressed hard against hers, the Omega's hand slipping quickly between her legs. Clarke's cock hard up immediately at that touch and Lexa smiled on her lips, ready for the second of a long series of rounds.  
  
After all, they had all night.  
  
//  
  
An insistent buzz disturbed her sleep and Lexa rolled into bed burying her head in the pillow to escape the annoying noise. She grunted, stretching her toward the bedside table to silence the alarm and twisted her mouth in doing so.  
  
God, everything hurts. Why does everything hurt?  
  
Her nose was invaded by an unusual smell and she felt a warm arm that gripped her waist and instinctively lowered her hand and stroked the skin with the tips of her fingers. Then she opened her eyes. Despite the fog of sleep, she did not take long to remember why blond hair was at her side and she sat up, while the images of the night before came back to her mind.  
  
The light knocking on the door, her proposal for Clarke to come inside, the wine, the kiss and the stellar sex in every possible and imaginable position.  
  
Her eyes focused on the sleeping Alpha, her lips slightly curled and on her serene face and without being able to control herself, she leaned forward to trace the wonderful tattoo that stood out on Clarke's ribs. Before she could reach the skin, the house phone began to ring, making her jump and she grabbed it, before that could wake Clarke up.  
  
“Hello?” she said, her voice still hoarse from sleep.  
  
Contrary to her expectations, the Alpha seemed to be a light sleeper because a few seconds later, her amazing blue eyes opened.  
  
“ _ **About time, Woods!**_ ” Raven's voice reached her ears loud and clear. “ _ **I've been calling you for almost three hours, are you still in bed?**_ ”   
  
“It's my day off, what should I be doing, dancing?”  
  
Lexa was disappointed that her friend had woken her up so early, just to ask her for something that could surely wait a few hours.  
  
“ _ **From your voice, it looks like you did it last night.” Raven said, amused. “I assume you received my gift.**_ ”  
  
Lexa did not have time to answer, because the _“gift”,_ crawled towards her still half asleep, wrapping an arm around her waist and hiding her face in her neck.  
  
“Yes...”  
  
Lexa realized that another part of the Alpha was more than awake and was rubbing against her leg, while Clarke had begun to bite the skin between her neck and shoulder.  
  
“ _ **How did it go?**_ ” Raven asked. “ _ **She's served the purpose? She lasted long? Give me some details!**_ ”  
  
Lexa swallowed and she could not help herself from rubbing slowly against her, shivering when Clarke snarled at her ear, lighting the fire in her belly, fire that had never really turned off. When the Alpha's teeth scratched the path that went from her neck to her breast, on which she closed her lips, Lexa managed to hardly hold off the moan that snaked from her lips.  
  
“ _ **Lexa, wha-**_ ”  
  
“I-I have to go, Rav, I will call you la-”  
  
She could not finish the sentence before Clarke's fingers reached her already wet sex and she moaned. There was a long moment of silence and finally Raven chuckled.  
  
“ _ **She's still there, isn't she? Well done, Lexie!**_ ”  
  
“Bye, Raven.”  
  
Lexa closed the communication, throwing the phone on the bedside table and putting her hands in the Alpha's hair, while Clarke pushed two fingers inside of her, taking her breath away.  
  
“Good morning.” Clarke whispered.  
  
“Good morning.” Lexa murmured breathlessly, closing her eyes and biting her lower lip.  
  
God save her, that was the best morning of her life.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have not forgotten the chapter of the other story, it will come in a few days, I'm working on it!


End file.
